


One Carnation

by KingJackson



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Used to having multiple secret admirers, Jackson is stunned to receive only one flower on Valentine's Day.





	One Carnation

Best friends since the age of eleven, Mark and Jackson had successfully made their way their way through most of their teenage years, always having each other to rely on. While their friendship was originally based on convenience (and of course, their parents had been close friends as well), the two began to depend on each other for more than just a steady person to hang out or study with. Mark, the older and more observant of the two, was quieter but wasn’t afraid to speak his mind when he needed to. Jackson, a clever boy with much to say, somehow found balance between them, even if he constantly thought he was a bother to the other. Not quite polar opposites, but definitely anything but mirror images of each other, Mark and Jackson were attached at the hip; if you saw one boy, the other had to only be a few feet away.

As their lunch period began on a Monday afternoon, the two headed towards the cafeteria, money in hand to purchase their meals. In the hallway, Jackson grinned and pointed out a small table decorated with paper hearts and a large sign that read ‘Buy Here,’ nudging Mark’s side with a lopsided grin.

“Look,” Jackson motioned over as they slowed their pace. “They’re selling those secret admirer flowers for Valentine’s Day already.”

“I don’t even know why they call them that,” Mark commented. “Everyone always writes their name on it.”

“Well, if I pay for something, I’d like to be able to claim the thing I bought,” Jackson giggled, the pair walking again as they made their way in line to purchase their lunches. “If I bought one, I’d want the world to know that I, Jackson Wang, am the master of love and romance.”

“I’m not sure a carnation that costs a dollar conveys that,” Mark searched his pocket for his lunch money, moving in pace with the line. “I think it’s a simple gesture.”

“I think it’s bold,” Jackson smiled, grabbing a drink from the bin. “Imagine when they bring the whole stack to your class, you read through them and finally… the one you’ve been crushing on for months has given you a signal that they like you, too.”

“You’re only saying that because you get, like, ten each year,” Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing a tray for his food. “You barely even look at who sends them!”

“That’s because I’m looking for the bold romantic gesture!” Jackson explained as if Mark should have known exactly what he meant. “They’re a little worthless if they don’t come from the one you already like.”

“I’m going to give Youngjae a sign to hang on the table that reads ‘ _Don’t even bother buying one for Jackson Wang, he’s not interested,_ ’” Mark laughed. “Maybe you need to be humbled.”

“What can I say,” Jackson smirked, paying for his meal before picking up his tray. “I’m a hot commodity.”

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Mark sighed under his breath, paying for his own lunch before following Jackson into the lunchroom. Finding their usual table of friends, the two sat down and began to eat, Mark observing everyone as Jackson talked Jaebum’s ear off about some shared science project they hadn’t bothered to start. Jinyoung tried his best to quiet them both, reviewing some notes for a test he had next period. BamBam and Yugyeom were somewhat off in their own little world, discussing some celebrity beef that had exploded on social media the night before, both boys cackling over memes that had developed in the hours since. It was a comfortable place to be for Mark, able to bask in the familiar banter of his friends around him while enjoying the time before the next class would start.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Mark finished his food quickly, stacking his tray with Jackson’s as he usually did before they would head out.

“I gotta get an early start, I have to grab something from my locker,” Mark explained, holding the tray of trash in his hands. “I’ll catch up with you before we go home?”

“Cool,” Jackson smiled up at him. “See you later.”

With a nod, Mark left, disposing of the trays and their contents before heading towards his locker, Jackson blissfully unaware of the other’s true intentions.

 

 

Valentine’s Day at their age was hit or miss; if you had someone special in your life, it was a fun excuse to buy some silly gift, ultimately enjoying the fact that you could brag about your relationship to your friends. If you didn’t have a significant other, emotions could range from sadness and loneliness to simply not caring. Mark never really put much weight into the idea of the day itself, realizing that a valid relationship didn’t need a fancy holiday to make it any more real than it already should have been. Jackson, somewhat of a hopeless romantic, enjoyed the idea of the holiday, but never really dwelled on the relationship aspect, happy to go out for the night with whatever cute student would agree.

In their first class of the day, Mark watched Jackson tap his foot and click his pen against the desk, clearly anticipating the arrival of the basket of flowers from the sale, knowing that he would get a large amount as he usually did. Keeping his smile to himself, Mark focused on the paper in front of him, working on some math problem with his calculator. Distraction was always key when you couldn’t wait for something to happen, wanting time to pass as quickly as possible to finally reach the exciting event.

With a small knock on the classroom door, the teacher answered it, letting in a member from the club that organized the sale. As they usually had every year, a woven basket filled with flowers rested under their arm, Jackson sitting up much straighter as he tried to peer into the pile.

“Looks like we have a lot of crushes in this classroom,” the student giggled, picking up each flower and announcing the name before delivering it to their desk. A few boys received two or three, along with a few girls who seemed more than thrilled. Mark even received one from Youngjae, a long-standing joke between them that had started the first year he had been in charge of running the sales during lunch periods.

The basket began to look emptier and emptier, Jackson barely able to contain himself in his seat until the final flower was selected.

“One for Jackson Wang,” she smiled, bringing it over and placing it on his desk, the wide-eyed surprise all over his face as she thanked the class and left, moving onto the next. Grinning to himself, Mark looked over at Jackson, waiting for some sort of reaction as the rest of the class chatted amongst themselves.

“So,” Mark smiled softly, “who’s it from?”

“One,” Jackson replied instead, staring at the baby pink flower in the middle of his worksheet. “I got one.”

“Yeah, and?” Mark looked at him. “I only got one.”

“Well, you always get one,” Jackson scoffed. “Youngjae, right? I never _only_ get one. There has to be some mistake.”

“You didn’t even see who it’s from…” Mark offered, reaching over to open the tag only to have it snatched away by Jackson.

“ _Love, your secret admirer_ ,” Jackson read slowly, face blank of any emotions.

“See?” Mark smiled again. “You have a secret admirer, a real one.”

“Yeah, right” Jackson rolled his eyes, tossing the flower back down gently. “They were so uncreative, they just used the suggestion the volunteers say. What’s the point?”

“I think it’s sweet…” Mark stated quietly, shrinking back down in his seat.

“Of course you do,” Jackson sighed, playing with the note. “I don’t understand how I only got one. My last year here and suddenly I’m… nothing.”

“You don’t have to be so dramatic,” Mark rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at Jackson any longer. “Go back to doing your work if you’re going to complain.”

“Fine,” Jackson sighed, picking up his pencil as he moved the flower to the side. “Just wait until lunch, the guys are going to hear about this.”

 

 

Eating his lunch quietly as Jackson continued his tirade about only receiving one valentine compared to years prior, Mark held back any comments he’d consider rude or biting, knowing that most of the things he’d choose to say to Jackson would probably only hurt in the long run. The flowers were supposed to be a fun, cute note to share feelings about the day; Mark couldn’t understand why Jackson cared about the quantity when he barely cared about who sent them in the first place. He excused himself early from lunch again to get away from the endless comments and speculation about what really happened, getting a head start to his next class to think about everything that Jackson had said.

 

  
  
Starting their walk home, Mark kept his hands in his pockets as he continued to tune out Jackson babbling about the day itself, amused at the fact that even with all of his complaining, Jackson would still be alone for the romantic holiday itself. The two made a quick pit stop into a convenience store, selecting some drinks and snacks to enjoy while studying, Jackson even being brave enough to ask the elderly clerk her thoughts on the matter. As they exited the store, Mark wondered if he had made a mistake, watching as Jackson seemed to be leaning more towards actual hurt and sadness rather than the annoyance he first displayed earlier in the day.

“What a waste,” Jackson complained, swinging his small plastic bag back and forth. “I wish I could go back in time and stop that person from giving their dollar for it.”

“You know,” Mark began, stopping in place along the cement sidewalk. “You’re being a huge asshole about this.”

Mark was patient… most of the time. Jackson was really good at pushing his limits.

“What?” Jackson spun around, eyebrow cocked in confusion. “I think I’m allowed to be.”

“Be careful,” Mark mumbled, rolling his eyes as he pushed by Jackson to begin walking again, “your entitlement is showing.”

“Mark…” Jackson whined following after him. “What are you saying? Do you think this was actually what was supposed to happen? Do you think I’m only worth _one_ single valentine?”

“Yes!” Mark exploded, stopping on the sidewalk again as Jackson nearly crashed into him. “Today went _exactly_ as planned... until you were a huge jerk about it all. You’ve made me second guess everything I fucking planned all because you want to be Mr. Popular!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being… wait,” Jackson paused, finally catching himself before he said something stupid. “You planned something?”

“You did get more than one valentine,” Mark sighed, unable to look in Jackson’s direction. “Twelve, actually. I paid Youngjae to lose them… accidentally…”

“Why would you…” Jackson trailed off, looking more hurt than he initially seemed to be.

“Because I wanted mine to be the only one you got,” Mark stated, biting his lip at his small confession. “That way, I could tell you… something.”

“Tell me what?” Jackson asked, stepping closer, hurt feelings seemingly replaced by cautious hope.

“That I… uh,” Mark cleared his throat, suddenly very aware of Jackson in his personal space. “Maybe… I like you?”

“You like me?” Jackson beamed, asking softly with a small smile. “Like… for real? Not just as friends?”

“For real,” Mark smiled nervously, hands deep in his pockets for stability.

“How long have you known?” Jackson questioned, eyes searching Mark’s face for some sort of answer.

“Not sure,” Mark shrugged, looking down at the ground as he kicked a small piece of gravel away. “I like being with you and the idea of anyone else liking you more than me is ridiculous.”

Immediately, Mark felt Jackson’s hands at his waist as their eyes met again, both leaning in slowly, lips softly brushing under the cloudy sky. As they parted, Mark looked at Jackson in shock, the other boy grinning playfully as he ran his hands up Mark’s sides.

“I’m sorry,” Jackson apologized, hands resting on Mark’s biceps over his jacket. “If I had known it was you from the start, I wouldn’t have said a word.”

“But you like getting a lot of those flowers every year…” Mark blushed, biting back a bigger smile.

“One from you is more than enough,” Jackson explained, causing Mark’s heart to do a flip inside his chest. After sharing another smile and a soft second kiss, the pair began to walk again, hand-in-hand as they made their way to Mark’s house.

“Just a suggestion for next time,” Jackson couldn’t help but giggle, looking over at Mark. “Maybe still get me twelve flowers, you know, to even out my expectations.”

“You’ll get one and you’ll like it,” Mark laughed, nudging Jackson playfully. “Quality over quantity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 complete :) hope you have enjoyed the stories so far! High school au is a new thing for me, so this was fun!
> 
> Day 3 coming tomorrow with another au and fun concept. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twt: amerituandream


End file.
